


red, red roses

by wildlings (candybank)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: F/M, Queen of the Damned AU;;p, dom!meiqi and sub!zhengting lmao, enjoy vampire sluts, meiqi is akasha and zhengting is lestat obvi, soft porn one shot, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybank/pseuds/wildlings
Summary: her blood is like liquid fire.





	red, red roses

**Author's Note:**

> some visual aids, my children [1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5wpMJ8N5oY), [2](https://twitter.com/zhengtingslut/status/1000939209568411648)

the night is quiet and dark and blue save the red rose petals floating on the surface of the water. pale, perfect skin glistening under the candlelight. it is truly so difficult to feel anything as a vampire, but zhengting's skin is pricked with needles at the feeling of mei qi's hands on his body.

' _feeling_ ' too mild a word to describe the electricity running through him—' _sensation_ ' a much better term for it. for the burning and the wounds and the scarring.

from under the water she emerges, all more perfect than everything. golden hair, red lips, redder eyes. sharp teeth peeking from behind a tiny grin. her hand travels slowly up, up, up his body. from the bones of his waist, to the dips and planes of his sculpted torso, to the protrusion of his clavicles. wrapping carefully around his neck, her thumb pressing lightly against the very center of his throat. head tilted back, eyes half-lidded in pleasure, he swallows thickly and feels the sharp tip of her nail press against his skin.

she tilts his eyes towards her with a thumb to his chin, beckoning him forward with a smile. all too willingly, he leans into a kiss. all too amused, she smiles wider and avoids his lips, thighs tangling beneath the water when she presses closer. pinching his jaw between her fingers, turning his head this way and that to see him, before holding him in place to press her lips against his.

flesh and blood, and bones made of ash, zhengting's thoughts dissipate into nothing. electrical impulses long dead firing all at once—every which way. to his hands that grip the water, to his toes that curl and his eyes that close, to his lips that purse and pucker, to his tongue that slips past the blades of her teeth and into her mouth. a deep kiss, burning hot on his icy skin, dirty and nothing sweet and broken by her thumb tilting his head. her lips leaving a trail of fire down the side of his neck, 

everything cold and wet when she sinks her teeth deep into his skin. his breath hitches, a tiny strangled noise tumbling out of him. hands paralyzed by her instruction, he breathes deeper and deeper, still.

and her, queen of everything, of his damned soul and the all the monsters of the world. careful gold chains on her body, wrapped around her hair,  decorating all the right places. she drinks as much of him as she wants. eyes traveling up to see him, gliding down to see blood. blood dripping down his body, into the water, onto her hands. hands stroking his bones and every inch of his body, she drags a mess of red along his skin, only to bite a new scar onto his chest.

zhengting inhales sharply, arms stretched along the edge of the tub to grip white porcelain with white knuckles, head still tilted back, mouth just slightly ajar. sinking further into the water and further more into her, he revels in the moment, breathing in the very scent of the air. only the sound of his blood on her tongue for him to hear.

and he has never heard a better symphony.

abruptly, it seems to him, she stops. and he lifts his head to see her smiling up at him, his blood all over her mouth and her teeth and the roses. she floats even closer, and pulls him into a deeper kiss. messy and open-mouthed and bloody, lapping up the taste of each other off of each other. as if she hasn't been fed in a thousand years, and he hasn't been waiting for her for longer.

"my king," she whispers hotly, holding his chin in her hand, eyes dragging down the perfect features of his face. licking up a bit of blood off of his lip, letting him kiss her again. doing everything slowly, because all vampires ever have is time.

he pulls away, not to breathe—never to breathe—but to look at her, and have her look at him. a grin stretches across his mouth, mirrored by her teeth, she leans in closer to kiss him again. everything red, everything liquid fire and far too sweet.

"my queen," he speaks onto her skin, holding her sacred body in his hands and sinking his teeth deep into her neck.


End file.
